Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School
Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School is a Story Operation, which was released with January 19, 2017 update. Description :"Dear diary, new entry! Subject: internal conflict! :Ghalt wants me to reopen contact with the other Mikes...What if they turn me away? :You know what? No!...They kicked me out, but I'm gonna kick myself right back in!" :– Oscar Mike Objectives In this operation, there are a total of 28 side objectives. However, the player will only have to complete four randomly selected objectives within a single run-through. Currently, a couple of the potential objectives are missing, so they are not listed below. * Listen to Nova * Infiltrate the facility * Complete Battle School Training ** Enter clone conditioning facility ** Activate the Clone Standardization Program ** Survive Round 1: Standardization Program *** Build both turrets X/2 *** Destroy shard barrels X/5 *** Kill 10 enemies in 45 seconds X/10 *** Wound 5 enemies with shard barrels X/5 ** Use the teleport pad to reset the Arena *** Loot Reward Challenge rooms before the arena resets ** Survive Round 2: Optimization Process *** Build a Drone *** Kill 5 enemies with explosive barrels X/5 *** Melee kill 10 enemies X/10 *** Survive round without dying *** Avoid the Dancer's bubble attack *** Kill all H3NCHM4N bots within 60 seconds of each other *** Kill both Twins within 5 seconds of each other X/2 *** Kill the Thrall Ascendant before he spawns a second guard wave *** Melee-Kill the Supervisor *** Pop the Devourer's head ** Use the teleport pad to reset the Arena *** Loot Reward Challenge rooms before the arena resets ** Survive Round 3: Defect Culling *** Clear a wave in under 60 seconds *** Melee kill 10 enemies X/10 *** Survive round without dying ** Use the teleport pad to reset the Arena *** Loot Reward Challenge rooms before the arena resets ** Survive Round 4: Strategy Assessment ** Loot Armory: Gather supplies and equipment Map Inhabitants Characters Common Enemies Bosses *Heikegani *Arachnis *Dire Wolf Strategy Rewards Notes * There are 4 ops points found before entering the arena. ** Two are timed, one being in the first room to the player’s right and the other being on a platform in the hallway before the room with three Mike tubes. ** One is in the room before the aforementioned hallway, held by a robot hand. ** One is obtained by reticulating one of the cloned Mikes. *** In the first room with the Holographic General Mike, there are six tubes with Mikes inside. *** One has a different pose than all the rest, signifying which Mike the player is supposed to reticulate. * There are 2 ops points in each arena. Trivia * Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School was third story DLC to be released. * Jim Foronda voices every single Mike in this operation. Media Images Official screenshots: Oscar_Mike_DLC_0.jpg Oscar_Mike_DLC_1.jpg Oscar_Mike_DLC_2.jpg Oscar_Mike_DLC_3.jpg Oscar_Mike_DLC_4.jpg Oscar_Mike_DLC_5.jpg Video Battleborn Oscar Mike vs The Battle School Music References Links *Page on Official Website *Release post ru:Оскар Майк против Боевой школы